


the art of growing up

by sockhead



Series: percy jackson au [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology AU, M/M, Multi, also jonas and isak are half bros, alternative universe, slowburn, tags will be updated as the fic goes on, violence bc fighting monsters, which will be explained more in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockhead/pseuds/sockhead
Summary: Normally, Isak would interrupt her to confess his disbelief, but normality does not exist, especially whenever fate and his gut seem to be fighting against the forces of his existence. And mostly because some bat creature just tried to kill him. Isak knows enough about Greek gods, often engaging with Jonas to profess his agreeance with the idea of them because how could one person, up in the heavens, be able to do everything by himself? Nothing could be that powerful. He also is aware of Poseidon being the God of the Sea. Maybe this explains Isak’s infatuation with marine biology – or it explains the void that now being filled by his mother’s confessions.Isak only nods before turning his head to look at Jonas, “So… the Greek stories that Dr. Skrulle told us in class? It’s all real?”Or the one where Isak and the rest of the skam group are the children of Greek gods, and this is the reality for them.**DISCONTINUED**





	the art of growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! So this is my third fic, but my second fanfiction for skam. I basically got bored one night and decided to watch some movies, and I watched the lightning thief which is one of the film adaptions for the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan, who brought Greek mythology to life while raising up his little-confused teenagers which I truly admire about the series. You do NOT need to see the movies or book to understand this story, because I will make it very OC from the book to fit skam as I can. But, like I said, I hope you guys want me to continue this and like it!<3 
> 
> So that leads me here, writing a fic about Skam and how their life would be if they were children of Greek God's and Goddesses. I will not make the story exactly the like book, but I will have the first ten chapters kind of the same as The Lightning Theif, the first book, but not all will be the same throughout the story. It won't be an exact replica but my own spin on it! I really hope you will enjoy how I am going with the story, and I decided that since some of you guys may ready this just for Greek Mythology aspect, I will explain as I go how it may relate to the books. 
> 
> Beware, because violence and heavy themes will occur but not a lot, and if any heavy stuff does, I will be sure to highlight that in my beginning notes instead of telling y'all to go to end notes. But most of the time, it won't be too heavy! Except this first chapter, with some violent scenes but not as gory. Besides, I suck at writing most gory stuff lol. Anyways, I also am currently writing my other fic, The Prince and the Pauper AU so please do not think I am going to neglect it, in case you read it. With that said, this fic will be my second priority, but I like writing so updates will be around the same time. 
> 
> I am leaving up the help little fic that I wrote just for references on who's child or what kind of creatures our characters will be. Also, I will be using Camp Half-Blood as their camp which is the same in the stories. It's basically a camp for demigods, nymphs, satyrs, and other creatures to train and have safety. That's all I have for now! I hope you all enjoy, and I live up to the potential that you all hope for. Love you all, and thank you all for encouraging! 
> 
> Also, Dr. Skrulle is gonna be a teacher/mentor for plot purposes! And the first chapter is heavily mirroring the first few scenes from the book, but it won't be as much after the first chapter. :) Please also read the end notes.

**_ISAK VALTERSEN, AGE 17, DEMI-GOD, SON OF POSEIDON -_ **

 

From the moment that Isak woke up, his gut had been turning like a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean. He hadn’t been sick, but perhaps the three-day old pizza that his mom served was _not_ the best option for dinner last night. Besides, Isak has learned to not trust his instincts because the majority of the time, it’s just him being over-dramatic, which he’ll never admit. The only reason why he knows not to trust the foe is mostly due to the fact that one time that he believed that he got a four on the final for biology before break that resulted in him ditching school out of fear of failure ( _he did get a six so, is it really a loss?_ ). Yet, the way that his gut is nearly screaming at him to stay home is enough to grab his attention to make him almost do so – _almost_.

After getting ready, he’s halfway out the door before he hears his mom’s voice ring in his ears. Although she fed him last night, he hasn’t spoken to her in over a day, her mood allowing to get the most of her so it resulted in Isak to reverting to isolation himself.

“Isak, honey? Are you not going to eat breakfast?” She questions, her voice frail, “I can make you eggs! Scrambled, just how you like them?” Isak knows that this is her way of asking for **forgiveness** , for her _neglecting_ Isak. He’s already forgiven her, but he doesn’t forget which could potentially be a flaw.

Isak turns his frame to look at her, a soft sigh escaping rose petals before stepping towards her and taking her into his larger arms. He often forgets how small she truly is, not only emotionally but physically. Isak wishes he could do more for her, but fate isn’t calling for that. His stepdad does not help either.

“I have to go make up a test that I missed, but maybe we can have breakfast for dinner.” Isak offers, and it earns a heart-warming smile that truly captivates his mother that she nods eagerly.

Once they pull back, she’s grabbing a paper bag and pushing it into his palms,

“You’re getting too skinny, so I packed you an extra big lunch! Love you!” She chirps.

All Isak can do is nod and echo her words of love before turning to leave. If he’d known that was the last time he’d see her, he’d give her tell her more. That she was the best mamma she ever had. That her illness didn't define her. It's always Isak choking on his words in times like these, but it only he'd known that was the last time. 

~~

Isak is settling underneath the pool, crisscrossed and doing his best to hold his breath. He hasn’t actually swim laps in a year. All due to his best friend, Jonas, _leaving_ Isak a year ago. He left without a trace, and it had Isak truly understand what it was like heartbroken that day. It felt as though all the good in his miserable life had been utterly ripped away from him. He’s alone now. Sure, he has plenty of friends such as Julian and Elias, but they are only temporary, a replacement to fill the void that Jonas left Isak to struggle with. Isak hopes to the heavens that he’ll return to him. The blonde-haired bloke is content before he hears a loud splash on the surface that drags him out of his state. Quickly swimming up to the surface, he’s astonished. Literally, Isak hasn’t been this surprised since he found out that Lindsey Lohan didn’t actually have a twin after watching ‘The Parent Trap’.

It’s _Jonas_.

Jonas and his shit-eating grin as he is crouching down on his calves, looking much older. Probably because his eyebrows seem to have gained _more_  volume in hair during the year he dropped off the face of the earth. And the amount of joy that fills his veins could fuel the sun, his best friend is back.

But he’d _never_ say that, nope, he’ll swim to the edge before raising his brows up at him,

“Do I know you?” Isak teases, but the smile that spreads across his features is enough to give how exactly ecstatic he is.

“Ha-ha, so funny, fish boy.” Jonas mocks before pulling himself off the floor to put out his hand to guide Isak back to the surface. A place that he dreads, most of the time.

Isak shoots him a harmless glare before taking his hand to be pulled up. Once he’s pulled up, he’ll card his fingers through his shaggy wet hair before peering his gaze to Jonas. He’s gotten shorter, and it causes pride to fill his veins but he won’t comment on it, not whenever Jonas is mirroring the same exact relief to be in the presence of the other. As Isak takes in his presence, to find normality that Jonas gives him, he notices a scar that cascades right above his adams-apple, a dark purple scar that appears to be old, but still not healed. It makes Isak curious, even though he doesn’t bother to question because he’s learned over the years that if Jonas wants you to know something; it’ll come at his own time.

Jonas hands Isak a towel that Isak quickly wraps around his body, holding on the edges with his digits. They stay in silence, not awkward, just silence that makes up for the time they’ve spent apart.

Jonas quickly breaks that silence before picking up Isak’s backpack,

“Did you forget that we have to catch the bus for the field trip in like, twenty minutes?” Jonas reminds him.

How did Jonas even know? He’s only been here a day, and he’s acting as if he hasn’t been gone for over a year.

“I couldn’t get my mom to sign it, she’s going through one of those phases again,” Isak admits, nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah? C’mon, whip it out, I’ll forge her signature.” Jonas orders with a smirk. He also doesn’t bother to let Isak do what he's told, already digging through his backpack to retrieve the permission slip to sign it against the fabric of his backpack.

Truth be told, this isn’t the first time that Jonas has done this. Not even close. Ever since his mother was diagnosed, Jonas and his family took it upon themselves to take Isak in for the days that his mother was out of the loop.

It must be a coincidence because once Jonas left him in the dust – things got worse. Yet, the love that Isak has for Jonas cannot allow him to dig up the feelings of resentment that are locked away in the pits of his stomach of negative emotions.

“You know, you really are a bad influence on me.” Isak reminds with a grin before grabbing his backpack out his friend’s hands before heading to the bathrooms to change back into his usual clothing.

~~

Once they get to the museum, after begging his teacher, Dr. Skrulle, to allow him to go on the field trip with such short notice. Of course, being the way that she was, she gave him a lecture about something involving life and how you can’t think things will be given to you – all the while she was forcing him into the bus. There are three teachers on with them besides Dr. Skrulle, she’s brought along Mr. Olsen and Mrs. Bakken. Mrs. Bakken had been giving him glares since the moment he stepped onto the bus, which surprises him especially due to the fact that he receives 6’s on his work majority of the time. Then again, Jonas is right beside him typing on his phone so perhaps he’s looking way into the situation. The only thing is on his mind is how his gut is again – trying to grab his attention and it seems to be erratic.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re in the 30’s area of the Museum of History regarding Norway. Jonas had muttered something about not having the patience for this before disappearing to some other corner of the museum with one of the girls from their class which earns an eye roll from him. It’s whenever the guide of the museum is done that he feels a hand tap on his shoulder,

“Isak? May we speak? It’s about your paper for Norwegian.” Mrs. Bakken questions, before looking at him directly into his soul, “In _private_.”

“Well, okay.” Isak shrugs with a nervous chuckle.

Again, his survival instincts are telling him that this is a bad idea, but if Isak truly wants to get into UIO, then talking to his teacher in private won’t kill him. Right?

Isak follows her, and she seems to be certainly eager. But, the only coinciding issue with this meeting is the fact that the more steps he takes, the more cautious he becomes. It doesn’t make any sense. Upon guiding him to the empty room that appears to be under renovation in the museum.

The door shuts and he’s turning his back to her as he examines the room, humming to himself as he questions,

“Did I do something wrong, Mrs. Bakken?” He questions, a bit cockily because there’s no way that he did bad on his paper.

It’s whenever he hears a fluttering sound that is familiar to the bats that he’s studied at the zoo for a biology project that catches his attention. Turning his frame to find the suspect of the noise, he’s met with his Norwegian teacher – on top of a _shelf_. The highest peak might he add, realizing that how enormous the shelves are due to the fact that it almost is the size of the canvas wall. And there she is, peering over him.

“Woah, how the hell did you get up –?” Isak starts to ask, but before he can finish, his teacher shapeshifts.

By shapeshifts, he means that she turns into an almost demonic creature, one that is familiar to a bat. But worse. She’s turned into a scaly pale-creamed color creature with leathery wings and scaly legs. No longer what she, or it – whatever it was, human. No, it was a monster who did not look pleased with Isak.

Isak doesn’t even have time to finish his question before the creature is beginning to fly towards Isak, a shrill voice yelling at him,

“Where is it, boy?” The creature barks out, flying around him.

“Where's w-what?" Isak asks cautiously, putting his hands up in surrender. Bad choice.

The creature is now beginning to make her advances on him, soaring down into his center of gravity and Isak has never run so quickly in his life before. He’s made his way into the archway that connects the two rooms before flopping on the floor; _barely_ missing her. As he looks up, green hues will find her on top of a podium with her razor-sharp teeth baring at him. Oh god, he’s going to die is all that he thinks of. He’s still a virgin who doesn’t know how to drive!

“You stole the lightning bolt, give it to me!” She screeches.

Pushing himself by his palms back towards the opposite room from her, he’s shaking his head quickly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He’s pleading now, trying to escape her wrath.

That answer doesn’t work because the creature soars into him, picking him up by his shoulders that dig into his jacket. This is it, he’s positive. They manage to make it to the roof, the floor looking like death by how far up they are.

“This is my last order. Give it to me or I will bite your head off – and feed it to the Gods!”

Isak can’t even form words, especially due to the fact that despite how much he insists that he does not have a lightning bolt; it doesn’t work. She won’t listen.

It seems like all hope is lost because she’s opening her mouth to bare her yellow teeth. All of the sudden, the door is slammed open and he turns his face to find Dr. Skrulle, wheeling in with her wheelchair with Jonas right beside him,

“ _Isak_!” Jonas yells, pulling out a dagger from his pocket to point towards the beast.

It’s not Jonas that stops her, but the voice of Dr. Skrulle that does. The roar of power that is emitted from her tone is enough to startle Isak -- it’s a completely different side of the calm women he’s used to.

“If you do not let the boy go, I will tear you into pieces.” She orders, and it seems to get the point across because the creature throws Isak’s frail body onto the floor. His back hits the wood flooring, but his shoulder takes the worst pain and he lets out a whimper in utter pain.

After dropping him, she’ll fly out the nearest window, her screeching echoing off the shattering glass and Isak quickly picks himself up the ground. He begins pacing back and forth, palms fumbling around one another as he panics. That did not just happen.

“Oh god – did that just happen? Did you see that? I’m going crazy, I can’t be going crazy.” Isak babbles, almost making himself dizzy by how fast he’s pacing back and forth and side to side.

“Issy, you’re fine!” Jonas tries to comfort him, attempting to walk towards him but Isak quickly walks towards the scene of shattered glass, looking back at them while pointing to the window that’s broken,

“Wait, wait! You’re telling me that Mrs. Bakken was – was that thing? Did she turn into that thing? And why was she scared of you?” Isak doesn’t even know if that’s even the beginning of the interrogation that’ll he is going to have with Dr. Skrulle and Jonas.

They don’t seem to be paying attention to him, nope, because Jonas is kneeling down to let Dr. Skrulle speak to him,

“A furie. In our own school, oh how I should’ve known.” She sounds surprised, her tone not echoing the same one from early.

“A-a furry? That was not a furry! Furries do not look like that!” Isak is yelling, shaking his head quickly.

It earns a groan of disapproval from Jonas and Dr. Skrulle.

“No – not that kind of a furry. A furie is – “Jonas begins, but Dr. Skrulle quickly interrupts,

“Forget the explanation! What did she want from you, Isak?” Dr. Skrulle questions.

“She – she said that I stole something?” Isak pants out, palms still rubbing anxiously before finishing his phrase, “That I stole a lightning bolt?” He’s looking for an answer, on what exactly she meant by him stealing it. Because he knows for a fact that he did not have one, he barely is able to steal food from the kitchen in the middle of the night, let alone a lightning bolt which was impossible.

The looks of astonishment on Dr. Skrulle’s face and Jonas’s look of utter **fear** have Isak feeling desperate for normality then ever before. Was he being framed?

Dr. Skrulle is suddenly directing Jonas to lean down,

“They found him. We must move him immediately, he’s in danger.” She states, shaking her head as if she’s surprised by the mere fact that someone, or something, it – found him.

“Okay, so where do we take him? There’s nowhere safe, especially if they think that he stole the lightning bolt, him!” Jonas reminds and Dr. Skrulle nods her head in agreement,

“We must take him to the camp if they believe that he is the thief.”

Before they can make any more decisions without him, Isak buts into the conversation.

“What camp? _C’mon_ , I’m standing right here.” Isak wonders, but his answers are yet not answered, just avoided.

Dr. Skrulle pulls a pen out of her pocket and reaches it out for Isak to take from her digits, “Isak, take this to keep you safe. It is a marvelous weapon, but you mustn’t use it for your own desires, only when the time comes.”

Isak does his best to listen to her as he takes the pen into his digits, twirling it around before snorting,

“It’s a pen?” Isak probably sounds pretty demeaning, but it does not look like any weapon that could be useful.

Dr. Skrulle doesn’t bother to answer, turning to Jonas one last time,

“Take him to his mother and pack his things. You must get him to camp tonight, or else he may suffer the wrath of both heaven and hell.”

Jonas quickly nods before reaching out to grab Isak by his wrist,

“Let’s go, Isak. We have to get you somewhere safe.”

Isak doesn’t even bother to protest, letting Jonas do the movements for him while babbling once again,

“It’s literally a pen, Jonas.”

~~

Isak is only able to get a small dosage of information from Jonas on his way home. Isak learns that he’s in danger, that his father wasn’t exactly missing, and that Jonas’s sole duty as to protect Isak from potential harms that may surface. The bloke still doesn’t know why the furie was after him besides the lightning bolt, but Jonas just tells him that it’s for his mom to do – not him.

The moment they make it through the door of his house, he’s met with the sight of his step-father lounging on the couch, chugging down another beer to go along with his soon to be collected around the living room for the night. He eventually sees his mother coming to the living room with a sandwich that she probably made for the devil spawn of a man, but Jonas quickly stops her in her tracks.

“Marianne, we have to leave. Isak has to leave.” And it seems that his mamma knows exactly what he means by it.

The only issue is the drunken laced slur that comes from his step father, pointing his beer towards the other with a sour expression,

“Oh no she doesn’t, she has to bring me my sandwich.” Terje threatens, and Isak is not allowing for him to be little her once again.

Charging over to her, he’s sneering into his personal space, “Don’t talk about my mamma like that, Terje.”

Terje doesn’t respond with words, no, he’s quickly raising himself up off of the couch to grab Isak by the neck. His mom is quickly moving to break it up, but it’s Jonas who does the most. By most, he’s moving swiftly to break Terje’s grip from his pale neck before Jonas is twisting his arm backward – _breaking_ it.

Now Isak is more confused because it’s not humanly possible for him to break his arm so easily. It seemed that Jonas has mastered it.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” Isak baffles, laughing in pure astonishment and shock. Note to self, do not mess with him.

“Do you not listen? I said I’m your protector. But, that was pretty cool, wasn’t it?” Jonas teases with his signature grin which earns a roll of the eyes from Isak. It’s the most normal that’s happened, and he’s kind of grateful for it.

His mamma is the one who breaks up the fond moment, running back to the scene of the crime with a backpack that Isak does not recognize, but before he can ask, she’s ordering the two boys.

“Let’s go, before anyone else finds him.”

~~

They’re just outside of Oslo in the farming culture of the country, the stench of farm animals and manure is having Isak wrinkle his nose in discomfort. The howling of rain is beating down on his mamma’s car, and she’s nearly speeding down the road. It’s his mom who breaks the silence, after two hours of Isak ignoring their conversation to gather up his emotions to put on display like he usually does.

“Honey…can we talk now?”

“About what? If it’s not going to be explaining everything that has happened today, I don’t want to talk.” Isak mutters, knowing that the chances of him sounding rude being pretty high but he doesn’t care. No one has been listening to him, just telling him what to do.

“It is. It’s about your father.”

Oh. Isak would be lying if he said that he was expecting that to be emitted from her lips. All Isak does is nod, encouraging her to continue.

“Your father – he did not abandon us. He left because he’s a God. Like, the Greek ones that Jonas used to tell you about. Poseidon.”

Normally, Isak would interrupt her to confess his disbelief, but normality does not exist, especially whenever fate and his gut seem to be fighting against the forces of his existence. And mostly because some bat creature just tried to _kill_ him. Isak knows enough about Greek gods, often engaging with Jonas to profess his agreeance with the idea of them because how could one person, up in the heavens, be able to do everything by himself? Nothing could be that powerful. He also is aware of Poseidon being the God of the Sea. Maybe this explains Isak’s infatuation with marine biology – or it explains the void that now being filled by his mother’s confessions. 

She continues on, “— He was a breath-taking man; truly wonderful,” she’s interrupted by a groan from Jonas that has Isak snorting at but his mamma tuts him before continuing once more, “He did not mean to leave you, or Jonas. His time was up, you know.”

Isak nearly faints. Jonas and him? The gasp that Jonas lets out and scolding that he gives his mamma is enough to keep him in sync with consciousness,

“I haven’t told him yet, Marianne.” Jonas hisses and his mom gasps.

“Oh honey, I did not mean – “

“What did you mean, mom? Jonas?!” Isak begins begging for an answer, for _anything_.

It’s Jonas who answers him after a minute of utter silence, deciding to take on the responsibility once again to educate Isak.

“You’re my half-brother, Issy. Same dad, and it’s probably unbelievable, but think about it. We couldn’t possibly be this close if we didn’t have a strong bond.” Jonas explains.

Isak only nods before turning his head to look at Jonas, “So… the Greek stories that Dr. Skrulle told us in class? It’s all real?”

“Don’t worry about that now, sweetheart. All we need to do is get you to safety.”

It’s not even a second before a clap of lightning is bolted down on the camero.

~~

The sound of his mom’s voice is what has him blinking back to reality, and he’s listening to his mom scream at Isak to get out of the vehicle as she’s attempting to pull Jonas out of the vehicle. He’s unconscious, Isak learns. Oh no, he can’t be _dead_. He does his best to get out from the ditch, the shadow of the moon brightening them all due to the fact that the roof of the car had been blown out. It’s the sound of loud thumping noises that is rattling the earth beneath him is what causes Isak to panic. Once he gets out, he makes his way towards his mamma.

His mamma doesn’t allow Isak to come near the duo, quickly protesting his movements, “No, Isak. The creature only wants you, so you have to run away. Do you see the tall pine tree on the hill?”

Isak quickly nods.

“Good sweetie, I want you to run as fast as you can to it. We will be fine –“

“No, no! I won’t leave you, please. It’s no use, it’ll come after you!” Isak pleads.

“It’s a minotaur, you can outrun it.”

Isak doesn’t move, just reaching over to tug Jonas out from the vehicle before lifting him up on his side as his mother takes the other,

“Let’s go.”

His mamma seems to accept defeat because she’s moving as fast she possibly can with Jonas’s limp body up the hill but it’s truly no use. Isak turns his head back only to have his hues lock with the appearance of the monster. It’s exactly like the monster that Dr. Skrulle showed on her slideshow in class. Though, Isak can thank his brain because he remembers the way that Dr. Skrulle explained it’s pros and cons. Cons had been that the creature did not have the peak of abilities with their eyesight nor hearing. A pro was their keen sense of smell, which probably explains that it’s catches their smell by the way it’s coming in their direction. They make it to the top of the hill and lay Jonas by the pine tree.

Time is _not_ on their side.

The hooves are getting closer, and his mom is yelling at him, “Isak, honey, you have to move out of the way at the last moments if it is charging at you, okay? Do that and – “

The scream that his mamma admits is a sound that he never wants to hear again. They move on either side and luckily, Isak is a fast learner because of the moment that it’s close enough to sink its horns into his body cavity, he swiftly jumps to the side.

The noise that creature makes does not sound promising. Smoking is rising from his nostrils, which only has Isak settling on the fact that it’s raging with anger. It’s whenever it changes its direction to charge at Isak is when Isak realizes that fate was once again not on his side. Not even close.

The monster is charging towards his mamma, and she’s too slow. Her mortality truly getting the worse of her existence, because in a flash, the creature picks her up and she looks like an ant in his palm before crushing her. She disintegrates in front of his very eyes. Isak can’t move. His mamma – no, she can’t be.

The blonde has no time to mourn because the creature is now making a beeline for Jonas and he decides quickly that he can’t lose Jonas, not again. Not like this. Picking up a pinecone, he’ll chuck it towards the monster.

“Over here, ugly!” Isak calls.

It does the trick because it's now moving it’s course to Isak. Isak doesn’t know what comes over him next, his body becoming on auto-pilot.

Without thinking, his body is springing forward towards the monster in order to do his best to attack it, even though he knows that he has never done this before. There’s a voice that’s whispering inside of his head that is telling him what to do; guiding him through his movements. He quickly realizes that he’s managed to have his petite frame by resting on his neck, his palms gripping tightly onto his horns in order to give him some guidance through his fight. Funny, how his first fight is with a fucking minotaur.

A new surge of strength fills his veins and his movements because his palms are ripping off one of the horns and the moment he does so, the monster arches back in pain with the loudest scream that he’s ever heard. It’s when his head hits against a rock that causes him to focus on something other than the duel. He’s echoing the exact same scream, but he has no time to focus on his injury. He’s trying to pick himself up, the horn still held together by his palms and it’s almost on cue that the moment the monster is hovering over his frail frame; he stabs the horn through his ribs in order to protect himself from sheer death.

What Isak doesn’t expect is for the monster to disintegrate just like his mother did, except it is not as pure as his mom had done. No, it was a bright light – almost showing her aura as being pure. She didn’t deserve this, and all Isak wants to do is to curl up in his position because he’s almost positive that Jonas is near death.

He has no time to grief. If he wants Jonas alive, and to not leave him – he has to take him to safety. It’s a whimper that helps him to have his actions speak louder than his thoughts,

“Isak? We,” he coughs up a dose of blood that spills against sun-kissed skin that has Isak utterly horrified, “…we have to go. To the barn, just a bit away, okay?”

Isak just mumbles out an okay in response before slowly pushing himself up from beneath the earth, despite his injuries. His main priority is Jonas. He cannot let him down. So he does his best to move Jonas to lean against him, his arm curling around his waist as he does all the movement for the duo.

It seems like forever. With the way that the rain is falling against their skins to wash away the events that recently occurred, it feels as if they’ll never make it. Isak knows that he’s beginning to go unconscious, suspecting of a concussion that is taking over his body function but he has to make it to the barn.

The moment that his feet hit the steps of the barn, he’s cautiously settling Jonas’s limp body onto the steps. In the next moment, he’s falling face flat against the earth once again. In the last moment, his emerald green hues are locked with an angelic one that looks at Dr. Skrulle before back at him,

“He’s the one, isn’t he?” The voice questions.

Isak can be anything he wants him to be, that’s for sure. And then everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Implied death, Car Crash, Verbal Abuse, Fighting, Blood, Head Injuries. 
> 
> Fun fact, half of this was written kind of based on the movie and half was based on the book, only because I finally found my old book and literally wanted to choke myself for being too late, but I hope it's all good. Like I said, this will probably be the only chapter that will be the exact same as the story arc. But, I am going to have Isak still follow the same plot line of stealing the lightning bolt, because I could think of no other way to introduce him to his true identity. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I also hope I portrayed the characters well... I'm still so nervous. Trigger warning pt.2, Isak is a dork. 
> 
> Comments do help, but please, tell me if you like how it's going!!


End file.
